


The Days When the Ships Came Slowly In

by Cinaed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age of Sail, Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was shame that drove Thor from The Dolphin and onto the streets of Southampton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days When the Ships Came Slowly In

**Author's Note:**

> This was started approximately a million years ago because I love Jane/Thor and Age of Sail AUs. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title comes from “Baggage” by Jackie Kay.

It was shame that drove Thor from The Dolphin and onto the streets of Southampton. Shame, and the realisation that if he bore witness to yet another soul struggling to hide contempt, or, worse yet, pity upon recognition of Thor’s name, he would go mad.

He wandered the streets, his path aimless and uncertain. It was a struggle to think of a means of diversion that would not force others’ unwanted company upon him, or his upon theirs. He had already concealed himself in his room, brooding over the possible conclusion of his court-martial, for most of the past few weeks.

Perhaps a night at the theatre would brighten his spirits, despite his inability to remember the name of the current play or even what it was about. It was a lovely feature of theatre, however, that one must keep still and quiet during the performance, and then need only clap politely afterwards before one could immediately depart without a word to anyone. Yes, perhaps he would go to the theatre.

Thus decided on his course of action, Thor stepped from the cobblestone onto the street.

In the next moment, all was confusion.

Something roared in his ears, like the crashing of waves upon the shore. His head swam and ached as though something had struck him. Perhaps something had, for when he opened his eyes he found himself staring up into the unimpressed gaze of a horse. His vision blurred a moment later, but Thor rather thought that he’d detected a look of mild reproach in the horse’s dark eyes. He lay stunned, feeling a chill dampness soak through his clothes and an ache spread through his body.

He could not comprehend what had happened. Had the horse knocked him down? Had he fallen?  

“Sir! Sir, are you hurt?” The voice belonged to a woman, her voice soft with concern. Her gloved hand upon his cheek was gentle, and he closed his eyes against the sudden urge to seize her hand and never let go. Since the loss of the _Mjölnir_ , he had endured constant awkward shoulder clasps and handshakes, but he had in his heart of hearts secretly longed for the reassuring touch of his mother’s hand upon his head and her firm voice telling him everything would be fine. Instead the only thing he had received from his parents was a curt letter from his father saying that he hoped Thor would not further shame them, no matter the outcome of the court-martial. 

When he did not immediately respond to her query, the woman’s voice sharpened. “Sir? Sir! Darcy, I think he needs a physician!”

“I've already sent the driver for one,” another woman replied, her voice sounding both younger and less concerned than her companion’s. Something prodded Thor’s shoulder, the pressure sharp and sudden enough that Thor winced.

“Darcy! Don’t poke at him with your umbrella!” the first woman said, sounding scandalised.

“It isn’t as though I beat the man, Jane. I was simply trying to see if he still lived. Oh, don’t look like that! This isn’t _our_ fault. He was the fool who stepped in front of our carriage!”

The umbrella poked at Thor’s shoulder again, this time hard enough that pain shot down his arm.  The discomfort cleared some of the confusion from his mind, enough that he realised that the first woman’s -- apparently Miss Jane’s -- hand was still on his cheek. He forced his eyes open and found himself staring into the worried expression of one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen.

Even worried and somewhat distraught, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed, she radiated loveliness. The fading sunlight caught in her light brown hair and turned a few strands to gold. Her lips were full and pink, the shape of her face revealing sweetness and stubbornness in equally pleasing measure. Her brown eyes were warm with concern; they brightened with relief when she realised he was looking at her.

She dropped her hand from his cheek. He tried not to miss the touch. “Sir, I am afraid our horses have half-trampled you. Are you quite all right? Can you speak?”

Thor tried to sit up despite the aching of his head and the undulating nature of the ground. Apparently some of his faintness reflected in his expression, for Miss Jane caught him by the shoulders to steady him, apparently unworried by her forwardness.

“I am fine,” he assured her. He was pleased when the words came out clear and confident. He smiled perhaps more widely than was appropriate, for colour flooded Miss Jane’s cheeks and suspicion darkened the face of the lady hovering by her side. “A little dizzy and somewhat bruised, but I suspect I shall live.”

“You are lucky to escape with so little injury,” Miss Jane said, her face still fetchingly pink as she dropped her hands to her sides. “You might have been killed!”

Miss Darcy tapped her umbrella against the cobblestone. The sound drew both Thor and Miss Jane’s gazes to her. “Yes, though I wonder what you were thinking, sir, walking straight in front of the horses like that,” she said. The distrust had not left her face. “Have you had too much to drink?”

“Darcy!” Miss Jane said with a stern look. Her censure was rather weakened by the fact that the corner of her mouth twitched. She turned back to Thor, clasping her hands in front of her imploringly. “Forgive her, sir. We have all had quite a shock.”

Thor shook his head and immediately regretted the action. Dizzy again, he pressed his hand gingerly to the back of his head and found a small lump there. He must have struck the back of his head when he’d fallen under the horses’ hooves. “She need not apologise. One might wonder at a man walking straight in front of a carriage! And no, I have not been drinking.” He repressed a wince. “Truly, it is I who should apologise. This incident was entirely my fault, for I was thinking deeply on a personal matter and wasn't looking where I walked.”

Suspicion did not leave Miss Darcy’s face, though Miss Jane smiled in empathy. “We are of a kind, sir. More than once Darcy has had to rescue me from wandering into the street when I am lost in thought or dangerously absorbed in a novel or scientific paper.”

Thor envisioned her wandering the streets of Southampton, her nose buried in a book, only the sharp-eyed intervention of Miss Darcy keeping her from running into strangers or stepping into the streets. He couldn’t resist an amused smile.

Then Miss Jane flushed, one hand going to her cheek in dismay. “But forgive me, sir, for being so forward. Since there is no one to make the introductions, I shall be unorthodox and make them myself.” She made a movement with her shoulders as though she were curtsying despite her current state of kneeling. “I am Miss Foster, and this is my companion, Miss Lewis.”

“A pleasure,” Thor said, despite Miss Lewis’s still hostile look. He hesitated at Miss Foster’s expectant gaze. He found he did not want to watch recognition flare in Miss Foster’s lovely brown eyes or learn whether she would look at him with pity or scorn. Still, he could hardly give them a false name. After a moment of indecision, he said slowly, “I am Captain Odinson, formerly of the _Mjölnir_.”

Miss Foster’s expression didn’t change, although Miss Lewis’s eyes widened. He was grateful when Miss Lewis held her tongue, presumably content to tell Miss Foster of his dishonour and court-martial when they had parted ways from him. “It is a pleasure, Captain Odinson,” Miss Foster said. She stood, brushing unsuccessfully at the grime left upon her dress. “The driver should be here in a moment with the physician.”

“I thank you for fetching a physician, though there is little harm done,” Thor said, standing as well. The ground remained steady beneath his feet, and he was grateful. He had no desire to embarrass himself further before the two ladies. He touched the back of his head again, carefully, eliciting a throbbing protest from the bump. He smiled wryly. “Though my head may disagree. I assure you that I have survived far more serious blows.”

“Oh, I am certain you must have,” said with Miss Foster with a quick glance towards his uniform. “Have you been in many battles?”

Thor had no wish to talk of his service or explain how he had found himself in Southampton. “Yes,” he said vaguely, not meeting her eyes. Then he remembered Miss Foster’s earlier words. Curious, he asked, “You mentioned scientific papers. You are a woman of science?”

“I am an astronomer,” Miss Foster said, and ignored Miss Lewis's muttered, "Even if the Royal Society refuses to acknowledge her work." If Thor had thought Miss Foster was lovely before, that was nothing compared to now. Her entire face lit with enthusiasm. Her eyes shone like the stars she studied as she added, “Do you know there is to be a solar eclipse tomorrow? I have seen them before, of course, and yet their wonder never grows old!”

“I had forgotten that was tomorrow,” Thor admitted. He smiled at Miss Lewis’s doubting expression. “I know a little of astronomy, Miss Lewis. We sailors must devote ourselves to studying the sky as well as the sea.”

Miss Foster opened her mouth to answer, and then turned as a man in livery approached with another man bearing a satchel. “Oh good,” she said, relief in her voice. “Sir, Captain Odinson fell under our horses. He says he is fine, but I would like you to look at him.”

“Yes, miss,” said the doctor, whose start at the name Odinson hadn’t gone unnoticed by Thor.

Thor looked once more at Miss Foster, who smiled at him. He hesitated a moment. So much had gone ill for him these last few weeks. But he was no coward. He would not deny an opportunity to know her better because he feared rejection. He bowed. “I've surely kept you long enough from your evening. Thank you for your concern and kindness, Miss Foster. If I may, might I call upon you after the eclipse to further express my gratitude and to show you that I'm well?”

Miss Foster flushed. “Oh. That would be-- But why _after_ the eclipse? You are welcome to watch it with us.” She fumbled for her reticule.

After a moment of Miss Foster searching in vain, Miss Lewis sighed and plucked the reticule from her. A few seconds later she pressed something small and thin into Thor’s hand. When he looked at it, he found it was the calling card of one Mister Erik Selving. "We are staying with Miss Foster's godfather," Miss Lewis said. Her expression suggested that Mister Selvig would have his doubts about Miss Foster's invitation, but that that was Thor's problem.

“We plan to go to the country to see it, so we shall expect you at nine o’clock,” Miss Foster said.

“I shall be there,” Thor said with another bow. He watched her depart, Miss Lewis helping her into their carriage. His last sight of her was the hem of her grime-stained dress and a flash of her muddied shoes. Scarcely attending to the doctor’s queries, he smiled to himself. He looked forward to seeing her expression at the eclipse, the amazement in her features. Some of the anxiety that had weighed upon him since he had come to Southampton was gone. He felt as though he was a ship becalmed at last graced with wind to fill his sails, coming slowly into harbour. 

"Captain? How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"Excellently well," Thor said, and continued to smile. 


End file.
